


Spotted Dick

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben counts his freckles and moles, Crack, Desserts, F/M, Fluff, Innuendo, Misunderstandings, Modern Era, Reylo - Freeform, no not THAT it's a dessert!, spotted dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: Ben hears his British friend, Rey, wishing she could eat some spotted dick. He counts his moles, hoping it'll be enough.~~*A twitter fic based loosely on the fabulous prompt from @Andabatae1 on Twitter. I had fun with this one, hope you enjoy it Xx
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 24
Kudos: 109





	Spotted Dick

Ben can't help overhear Rey with Rose at the next table.  
Sure, he probably shouldn't be listening, but he can't help it. Her accent is adorable and endearing and he could seriously listen to her talk all day.  
About the UK, about coffee, about anything. He just loves her voice.  
  


He's busy munching his sandwich and scanning the busy cafeteria from his corner table when two words from Rey's mouth catch his attention.  
'Spotted dick'  
Now he knows girls love to talk about guys dicks (he's no idiot), but he didn't know they paid so much attention to...detail?  
  


'So, how many spots did it have exactly?' Rey asks in her sweet, sweet accent that makes his knees weak.  
Ben chews his bottom lip, nervous they'll catch him listening to their private conversation.  
'Like, 20 maybe?'  
'Oh. Do you think the number of spots makes it taste different?'  
  


'It does' Rose replies, rather confidently. She's a pretty, smart girl so Ben doesn't doubt she's likely had plenty of dick in her life already.  
He wonders if Rey has, too. Wonders if she'd like to taste his...  
'It gives it all the flavour, you know' Ben reflects on her answer.  
  


He's not sure how moles and freckles add flavour exactly, but he trusts girls to know more about that than he would.  
'And the custard? Was it like, extra creamy? Cause sometimes that can make or break, you know'  
Wait.  
Custard is code word for...??  
Wow. Ben's learning a lot here.  
  


'Oh, it was extra creamy alright' Rey sighs.  
'Dammit, Rose. All this talk of spotted dick is making me so hungry and I literally just ate!'  
Ben pushes his hardening cock down.  
'I swear the next person who offers me some I'll take it. And savour every last, delicious bite'  
  


That's when Ben decides how he'll spend his night.  
His crush on Rey has been growing and he's at the point he'll do anything for her attention.  
And if it means counting every freckle and mole, then that's what he'll do.  
He just hopes he has enough. And that she'll want a taste.  
  


On his bed that night he wonders if soft or hard is the way to go.  
He decides hard, because that's how he'd be if any girl ever-  
Sadly, he hasn't had anyone taste him before, but oh how he'd love for Rey to be the first.  
Hard in his hand he sits up to count, examining closely.  
  


7.  
Well, that's disappointing. He was sure there'd be more.  
He finds one he'd missed first count on the second go around, making it an even 8 but it'll never do.  
Rose had 20 and if it all adds to the flavour then with 8 he'll be next to tasteless.  
Bland, even.  
Then he remembers..  
  


The custard! That too plays an important role if Rose and Rey are anything to go by and it's Rey he needs to please-  
No. There's no way he's tasting - that.  
He wonders what they mean by 'extra creamy' deciding he needs to jerk off right now and examine some more.  
Who needs sleep?

  
Extra creamy is not exactly how he'd describe it, but creamy he has down pat so he's not too worried.  
What he's worried about now is if 8 will be enough, then how to offer his services to the prettiest girl he's ever laid eyes on.  
Maybe she won't want him, but he has to try.

  
The next day at lunch presents the perfect opportunity.  
Rey's seated alone with Rose nowhere in sight and Ben takes a chance, walking tentatively toward her table.  
He doesn't sit just yet, staring down as her eyes meet his.  
'Mind if I sit with you?'  
She blushes before nodding.  
  


What does that mean? Yes she does mind or no it's fine?  
'Sure Ben'  
She knows his name...  
'Thanks' He takes a seat and clears his throat, reaching for his drink to take a nervous sip. He tries to play it cool. 'No Rose today?'  
She giggles. 'Nah. Probably off sucking face with Hux'  
  


'Hux? Tall, ginger guy? Kinda pasty?'  
'That's the one' she laughs and it's music to his ears.  
'Weird'  
'Why's that?'  
'Oh, sorry. It's just that he never said anything'  
'You guys are mates?'  
'Kinda. We hang out sometimes'  
'They make a cute couple actually'  
He can see that now.  
  


Ben takes a bite of his chicken wrap, trying his best to eat in a civilised way in front of her.  
'So why aren't you?'  
'Why aren't I what?'  
'Off sucking face with some guy' he grins and she blushes again.  
He's not sure where the confidence to ask came from but he needs to know.  
  
  
'Oh. I'm actually single right now. Plus the guy I want didn't even know I existed until today'  
Whoever that guy is Ben's gonna throttle him for not giving her the attention she deserves.  
'What a jerk' he scoffs, taking another sip as she does too.  
'I think he's just shy'

  
Well, point the loser out and I'll go and bring him here myself'  
'No need'  
'Why? You deserve the attention, Rey. You're...' He swallows, almost speechless at her beautiful face so close to his. 'You're beautiful'  
She blushes again and now Ben does too, ears pinking. 'Thank you'

  
'But there's no need. Plus, he usually sits at that corner table'  
She points across the room to a table he knows all too well 'but he's not there today'  
She goes back to eating and Ben realises who she's talking about.  
That's his table.  
And _he_ usually sits there. But today he's-

  
Rey takes a bite of her wrap and he just happens to look back as she licks a stray drop of mayonnaise from the corner of her mouth, swiping it with her tongue as all the blood he has heads south.  
He wants that to be...other things.  
Wants her tongue to swipe... _that_ from her mouth.  
  


'You mean me? I'm the jerk'  
'No' she smiles. 'I mean, yes it's you but you're not a jerk. You're just shy'  
Ben blushes furiously, trying to bury his head over his tray. But even his hair hides nothing.  
'I'm sorry'  
'It's fine, Ben'  
Ok. She should really stop saying his name.  
Or not.  
  
  
'Usually I sit next to you with Rose but today I decided to change it up. I only make her sit there so I can stare at you'  
This is all news to Ben.  
'Really? I never talk to you because I didn't think I'd be able to find the words and I've been crushing on you forever'  
'You have?'  
He swallows again. 'Ever since the first day you arrived at school'  
'I never knew'  
'I wanted to come to your table a few times but I didn't like to intrude on your' he clears his throat again, 'private conversations'  
He can't stop blushing at the thought.

  
'What do you mean?'  
Great. Now he's put his foot in it and he'll have to spell it out. He leans closer to whisper. 'Like...spotted dick'  
She can see he thinks that's definitely something it isn't by the horrified look on his face.  
Her face screws up in this adorable fashion. 'Rose's dessert?'  
Huh??  
'Dessert?'  
'Oh my god, Ben' she's giggling again then she flicks her hair and it's the hottest thing he's ever seen. 'You thought we were...wow. No!'

  
'No?'  
'Oh wow. Hux took Rose out, right and she had spotted dick. It's a dessert thing. Like a cake, with custard'  
Custard.  
 _Shit._  
Sitting back in his chair, he runs a nervous hand through his hair feeling like the biggest idiot.

  
'You really thought...no way would I talk about that at school' she laughs, seemingly enjoying this conversation. 'Plus I've never done that' she shrugs.  
There's no way that's true.  
Well he's certainly not going to offer himself now and he certainly won't be telling her he'd counted each spot! Ugh.  
Then she asks a question he wasn't expecting as she leans close to his ear.  
'Has anyone ever done it to you, Ben?'  
His heart pounds, voice raspy. Why is she-  
'No'  
  
  
'For real??'  
Ben nods.  
'Interesting'  
It's the way she says it. The way she leans back and eyes him that makes him think-  
'You wanna get out of here?' she asks, eyes scheming. Then she smiles.  
'Where are w-'  
She gives him a look and he'll go anywhere.  
 _Anywhere.  
_ 'Let's go'

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Ben! We love his idiot self, don't we? haha  
> You know the drill. Please help spread the #Reylolove! <3


End file.
